Aku Rapopo
by A.Rainy24
Summary: Rumah tangga Fang dan Boboiboy hampir kandas karena kesalahpahaman yang berakhir dengan aku rapopo. Penuh dengan kegajean dan humor gagal total. Bagaimana kisahnya? Yuk RnR.


Aku Rapopo

Hallo semua, saya datang dengan membawa fic gaje ini, jadi silakan dibaca jika berkenan. Saya masih author baru jadi jika fic ini ada kesalahan tolong di kritik ya, sepedas-pedasnya pun tak pe lah :D.

Summary : Rumah tangga Fang dan Boboiboy hampir kandas karena kesalahpahaman yang berakhir dengan aku rapopo. Penuh dengan kegajean dan humor gagal total. Bagaimana kisahnya? Yuk RnR.

Humor-Romance

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Aku Rapopo milik StarSDark1, lagunya punya JuPe :3

Warning : BoysLove!/Shonen-ai/YAOI, FangBoy, slight FangOC, OOC, typo, don't like don't read! Enjoy~~

**Garis Merah Lurus Memanjang**

Sudah tiga tahun rumah tangga itu terbangun di atas permukaan bumi yang tidak rata dan di bawah naungan atmosfer bumi mengandung molekul gas kecil dan partikel-butiran debu. Sinar matahari yang memasuki atmosfer tersebut bertemu dengan molekul gas dan partikel debu tadi. Warna sinar yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih panjang seperti merah dan kuning, dapat melewati dan menembus molekul gas dan debu tadi tetapi warna biru yang memiliki gelombang sinar yang lebih pendek dipantulkan kembali ke atas atmosfer. (Oii, kenapa jadi menjelaskan kalau langit itu biru sih?! Ok bek tu de topik)

Okay, rumah sederhana yang nyaman, rapi, sejuk itu mungkin adalah rumah idaman bagi para pasangan normal. Namun jika dilihat dari sisi yang berlainan, mungkin itu adalah 'markas' bagi para fujoshi untuk memancarkan cairan pekat merah dari hidung dan juga untuk berjeritan girang. Well, yeah! Dua lelaki tampan bak malaikat jatuh dari pesawat yang sudah diikat dalam kisah cinta terkuat yang membuat penyakit para fujo kumat. Mereka adalah Fang dan Boboiboy-dua lekaki yang dibicarakan tadi.

Setiap hari mereka selalu "menari di atas ranjang" dengan enerjiknya tanpa memperdulikan fujoshi yang merekam adegan hot tersebut. Sang seme (top) yang bersurai raven itu tak pernah bosan untuk menyentuh tubuh sang uke (bottom) yang bersurai hitam dan berwarna mata cokelat. Seperti malam ini contohnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang mungkin bisa membuat pria normal sekalipun menjadi tertarik.

"Ahh… Fang hentikan! Ngghh.. Sakit !" desah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Pakaianya kini sudah tanggal dan dirinya ada di bawah kendali sang seme.

Sang seme yang bernama Fang itu mempercepat gerakannya agar ini cepat selesai-tidak menghiraukan jeritan sang uke yang terus melengking di pendengarannya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini memunggunginya. Cairan licin sekarang telah memenuhi tangannya. Sebuah karya seni terlihat mulai tercipta.

"Ouch! Ngghh! Kau mau membunuhku, Fang?! Bentak Boboiboy sedikit gusar karena gerakan Fang yang sangat tidak berperi ke-seme-an.

"Tahan sedikit, Love! Ini memang agak sakit, tapi percayalah nanti pasti kau akan lega. Jangan meronta-ronta begitu! Aku jadi susah!" ujar Fang mencoba menenangkan Boboiboy. Ia terus bergerak.

Wuk!

Wuk!

Wuk!

"Keparat!" jerit Boboiboy, "KAU SANGAT TAHU 'KAN KALAU AKU ITU BENCI DI KEROK! Blueok!"

"Tapi kau masuk angin, Love! Tuh kan anginnya keluar. Diamlah!" Fang terus menekan lalu menggerakkan koin pada permukaan kulit punggung Boboiboy yang halus. Ia agak gusar saat Boboiboy terus menerus meronta seperti ini. Dengan agak kasar ia lalu mencengkram kedua pundak Boboiboy lagi lalu melumuri punggung Boboiboy dengan lotion putih.

"Ahh, sudahlah! Sakit!" erang Boboiboy manja.

"Shh! Tuh merah sekali garisnya!" Fang akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya karena Boboiboy terus menggeliat risih. Setidaknya punggung sang istri (#plak) _–ralat-_ suaminya itu sudah dipenuhi garis vertical merah keunguan (NYARIS BERDARAH!). Mungkin bagi yang tidak tempe-menempe (#plak lagi) _–ralat- _tahu-menahu tentang ini, mereka akan mengira bahwa Boboiboy habis di KDRT oleh Fang.

.

.

.

**Seiris Daging**

Mata Fang berkilat lapar saat melihat sebuah obyek di hadapannya. Perlahan dia mengambil sebilah pisau berkilat dari dapur. Dengan gerakan yang sangat halus ia mulai mendekati obyek itu-sambil menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya. Air wajahnya sudah seperti orang psikopat yang menemukan mangsanya dan dalam sekejap…

Crash!

Cairan merah muncul dari daging yang ia tusuk dan iris itu. Seringaian kejam muncul di wajah tampannya. Lalu ia menjilat tangannya yang berlumuran cairan berwarna merah pekat tadi. Manis, segar, dan terasa sangat menggoda-hanya seperti vampire yang sedang menjilati darah korbannya. Lalu tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia langsung menglahap daging itu. Rasa haus dan lapar nya sedikit terobati karena ini. Namun…

"FANG! ASTAGFIRLLAH!" suara jeritan muncul dari pintu. Pemilik suara itu terbengong hingga kantung belanjaan yang digenggam nya jatuh dengan slow motion dan semua isinya tumpah karena melihat tragedy mengerikan ini.

Sementara laki-laki lainnya yang sedang asyik mengomsusi daging yang semula milik makhluk hidup itu hanya terbengong sambil sweatdropping.

"PUASA-PUASA GAK BOLEH MAKAN! Apa yang kau makan itu? Buah naga merah untuk buka puasa nanti? Keterlaluan! Nanti kita akan buka puasa pakai apa? Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa itu berdosa? Dan apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa buah itu limited editions?! Lalu… (blab la bla)" Boboiboy terus mengoceh menceramahi sang suami yang ketahuan bolong puasa. Sementara sang suami malah asyik memakan buah itu tanpa menghiraukan kicauan sang istri.

.

.

.

**Puisi **

Hari Minggu ini adalah hari kasih sayang bagi Fang dan Boboiboy-mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal hari valentine. Seharian tadi mereka sudah jalan-jalan di mall dan taman hingga kini tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Dan sepertinya matahari-pun sudah undur diri-yang kini tugasnya diganti oleh bulan. Untuk melepas kepenatan mereka, mereka kini sedang duduk di sofa dengan sang raven yang merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang pemuda yang tak pernah melepaskan topi kesayangannya tersebut. Mereka kini sedang menyaksikan acara televise.

"Love" Fang memecah keheningan-selain suara teve

"Iya?" sahut Boboiboy

"Aku punya sebuah puisi romantis untukmu."

"Eh? Kalau begitu coba tunjukan!"

Dengan cepat Fang langsung berdiri lalu berlutut di hadapan Boboiboy. Gayanya sudah seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Perlahan dengan suara lembut namun tegas (?) ia mulai membacakan puisi tanpa text, "Hatimu putih seperti kain kafan… wajahmu sejuk seperti suasana kuburan… tubuhmu harum seperti kemenyan… tubuhmu kokoh juga tegap layaknya batu nisan-…"

"TUNGGU!" jerit Boboiboy memecah puisi Fang. "Kau pikir aku setan ?!"

.

.

.

**Foto**

Hari ini Boboiboy tidak masuk kerja karena sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya saat ini tidak mendukung. Rasanya badannya meriang dan ia terus bersin-bersin. Fang pun lalu menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah. Namun bukan Boboiboy namanya jika terus diam dan bosan tanpa kegiatan. Memusnahkan rasa pusing dan suntuk, ia malah membersihkan rumah. Ketika ia sedang membersihkan ruangan kerja sang suami, tubuhnya langsung membeku. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop besar berisi foto-foto narsis sang suami dengan seorang gadis. Awalnya ia menduga bahwa gadis itu mungkin adalah sahabat atau rekankerja di kantor-karena mereka memakai baju formal. Namun hatinya langsung terbakar saat melihat foto lainnya yang menampilkan gambar suaminya sendiri sedang mencium GINCHUU wanita tersebut.

Dengan tangan bergetar karena marah, Boboiboy melihat foto yang lainnya. Tubuhnya mengejang saat melihat foto yang lebih mengejutkan. Di sistu terlihat sang suami sedang merangkul gadis itu dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang apapun di atas kasur. Lalu ia juga menemukan sebuah _flashdisk _mencurigakan di dalam amplop itu. Segera ia menyalakan laptop sang suami untuk melihat isi _flashdisk_ itu.

Boboiboy berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya yang hendak turun. Ia melancarkan tujuan awalnya yaitu melihat isi _flashdisk _tersebut. Di dalam _flashdisk_ tersebut hanya berisi video. Dan saat ia membuka video itu, air matanya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Semua video yang ada di dalam _flashdisk _itu ternyata video bejat suaminya bersama wanita tadi.

"Keparat!"

.

.

.

**20.00**

Boboiboy sudah membuang semua air mata dan isak tangisnya seharian. Dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu sang suami pulang untuk meminta penjelasan. Sambil menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio. Fang pulang seolah tanpa dosa sedikit pun-tidak memerdulikan aura dingin yang dipancarkan Boboiboy. Dan mendadak sialnya lagu yang sedang di putar adalah lagu Julia Perez yang berjudul **Aku Rapopo**-pas sekali dengan suasana hati Boboiboy saat ini. Dengan sengaja Boboiboy malah membesarkan volume radio tersebut hingga membuat Fang heran dan mendekatinya.

"_**Resah hati ini uwes broken~ nemu kamu wis tak sobek-sobek~ kang indehoy karo miss tukinem~…"**_

"Maksudnya ini apa, Fang?!" Boboiboy melempar amplop dan _flashdisk _yang menjadi biang masalah mereka sekarang.

"Maksudmu?!"

"_**Don't alesan don't many alesan~ I sudah know mas you bajingan~ your wife ini minta di ceraikan~…"**_

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu bicara lagi karena radio itu malah lebih mengerti aku, Fang!" gumam Boboiboy dengan jantung yang berdegub karena amarah.

Fang terbengong mencerna semua ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru pulang lembur langsung di sambut dengan "panas" oleh sang istri (#plak lagi) –ralat- suami yang minta cerai.

"_**Endasku saiki uwes puyeng~ gara-gara I think macem-macem~ ora peduli how do you how how~ sing penting jupe uwes seneng~…"**_

Namun saat mengingat lagi benda yang kini ada di tangannya, Fang langsung mengejang dengan berkeringat dingin.

"_**it's oke wae mas~ it's oke wae~ aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo~ don't come back again mas~ aja come back again~ aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo~ …"**_

"Fang! Aku bekerja untuk kamu! Menjadi bertingkah manis pun karenamu! Tubuhku hanya untukmu! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa, Love?" isak Boboiboy sangat mirip dalam lagu tersebut. Ia lalu menatap Fang dengan nyalang. "Sudah jelas kan dari lagu itu? Detik ini pada jam 8 malam, ceraikan aku! Aku rapopo!"

"No, Boboiboy! Nooo!" teriak Fang tidak mau terima kenyataan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan sang istri (#plak lagi)-ralat- suaminya yang paling kawaii, lembut, seksi, dan perfek itu.

Adegan mereka sudah seperti di dalam drama musical bergenre romantic gagal karena properti yang disediakan author sangat absurd. Saat-saat suasana menegangkan itu, sang target yang membuat keretakan rumah tangga sejoli itu mendadak muncul.

"KAU!" teriak Boboiboy yang sedang menunjuk wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan mata terbelalak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Love!"

.

.

.

**Aku Rapopo**

Ketiga manusia di dalam rumah itu akhirnya kini terlihat damai dengan duduk di sofa. Sang pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap sang suami dengan pandangan taku-takut.

"Itu foto saat aku masih kuliah-saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Kazu. Aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi selalu nihil. Dan siapa sangka kau akan menemukannya dan menggugat cerai seperti ini?" jelas Fang

Boboiboy mengendus "Ah, alasan saja! Itu hanya kebohonganmu kan?!cdan kenapa gadis lajang ini ada disini?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Booiboy!" bentak Fang

Boboiboy tertawa hambar "Kita sudah bercerai kan? Dan kelihatannya kau sangat menyayanginya. Kalau begitu silahkan kalian melakukan hubungan intim lagi seperti dalam flashdisk itu."

"Boboiboy! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Cukup!" teriak Boboiboy membahana di rumah ini. "Kalau kau tidak pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi! Aku rapopo!"

Dengan cepat Fang segera menarik tangan Boboiboy lalu menciumnya dengan ganas. Ia tidak peduli walau Boboiboy meronta-ronta ingin lepas. Ciuman mereka lepas saat beberapa kilat kamera menyambar mereka. Ternyata itu adalah Kazumi Kagure- wanita sedari tadi terdiam menahan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidung nya.

"Dia bukan virus pada hubungan kita, Boboiboy! Dia hanya salah satu fans kita! Apakah kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia sering merekam kita menggunakan kamera jarak jauh?" jelas Fang.

"Lantas sedang apa ia disini?!" Tanya Boboiboy sarkartis.

"Dia ke sini untuk menjelaskan hubunganku dengannya padamu pada zaman dulu. Lalu tadinya aku ingin kita mencari amplop berbahaya itu dan ingin kubakar." Fang membelai pipi Boboiboy. "Tapi aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini belum cerita kepadamu."

"Aku ini fujoshi, Boboiboy! Aku fan fanatic kalian!" ujar Kazumi dengan mata yang berbinar namun lama kemudian meredup. "Aku sadar betul dengan masa laluku dengan Fang. Kami memang sama nakalnya dulu. Fang yang playboy, bertemu dengan aku si gadis dunia malam. Kami sering minum bersama, berbuat onar, dan lain-lain. Awalnya aku sangat marah ketika Fang memutuskanku untuk hidup selamanya denganmu. Aku menyeludupkan amplop itu ke tas Fang, namun seperti tiada reaksi. Tapi itu semua berubah semenjak aku melihatmu! Kau bagai seorang malaikat jatuh dari pesawat yang sudah diikat jalinan romansa kuat yang membuat para fujo kumat! Kau sempurna untuk Fang! Dan rasa bergemelitik itu muncul padaku! Ternyata yang seperti itu tidak hanya aku! Banyak sekali paparazzi kalian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka." Jelasnya panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi bagi dua (#plak)

Boboiboy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ternyata mungkin ia salah paham tentang semua ini.

'Boboiboy? Masa kau ingin melupakan semua kenangan kita begitu saja?" gumam Fang lembut.

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan Boboiboy langsung memeluk suaminya dengan erat- tidak memperdulikan kilat kamera yang menyambar mereka terus.

"Maafkan aku, Fang! Maaf!"

Fang akhirnya membalas pelukan sang suami dengan haru dan air mata yang membanjir "Aku rapopo, Boboiboy aku rapopo."

Disini gunung, di sana gunung, di tengah-tengahnya pulau jawa. Readersnya bingung apalagi author nya yang pundung, yang penting bisa ketawa. Dan cerita GaJe ini pun selesai dengan ending yang gaje

SELESAI

Phiu, akhrinya selesai. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom sekaligus di fanfiction. Jadi jika salah mohon bantuannya. Last word from me: review please *puppy eyes* #plak. Sampai berjumpa di fic lain. Jaa~

-StarSDark1


End file.
